Reuniting
by jessicaaluise
Summary: When Laurent finds Bella in the meadow, what if the werewolves didnt find her and save her in time? What if they were too late and laurent bit her? 80 years after bella becomes a vamp she runs into her long lost love. Been done before but give it a go PLZ
1. Chapter 1

I just lay there for three whole days. Not moving, not seeing and not speaking. I was all alone on the cold, hard, uncomfortable forest floor, in excruciating pain. I was in too much pain to scream, though I did at first. I had yelled out numerous times for someone to kill me. But of course, no one came.

I somehow grew accustomed to the burning feeling crippling my body. It drowned out all of my energy from me so I just lay there like a dead person. In many ways, I now was.

Finally the pain ended. I opened my eyes, everything felt and looked clearer then I remembered, crystal clear. I stood up swiftly and easily which surprised me, but then I remembered, that I was a vampire, everything about us was perfect.

I could smell a very distant sweet smell, headed north east; the scent was that of a vampire. I could also smell a stronger scent of wet dog headed in the same direction. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I tried to ignore the disgusting dog stench, I smelt my own scent, it was a lovely Freesia sort of smell, but a little bit sweeter. I laughed a quiet musical laugh and like the sound of it.

I suddenly became aware of a burning sensation in my throat. I realized with chagrin that I was thirsty. I didn't want to become like Laurent, Victoria or James. I wanted to be like the Cullen's and be a 'Vegetarian Vampire' Speaking of Laurent; I wondered what happened to him. I realized the scent that was headed north east must have been Laurent's. Curious, I followed it, deep into the forest.

I ran for a very long time, at my top vampire speed. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. It was like magic, if I was still a human I would have to walk slowly and I would probably trip. Remembering human life, which was dim and hard to remember, especially the parts where _he_ was not in it was hard. I was so overwhelmed that I was a vampire and I could run as fast as _him_. I was still refusing to think his name. It would bring back too many memories and an unwanted pain. I'm forbidden to remember, but terrified to forget. How is that fair. All those promises he made, he could never keep them. My dead heart still ached for him, wanted nothing more than to be cradling me in his arms, but that would never happen again, he doesn't love me anymore, he even told me that, to my face.

Still thirsty, I delve deeper into the forest, catching the scent of a nearby herd of elk. I grabbed the nearest one, and sank my teeth into it; I sucked the life out of it greedily. After pulling through at least 4, I caught the scent of a more appealing mountain lion, I caught a glimpse of it, fighting off a grizzly bear, and they were _His _and Emmett's favorites. Too many memories to go back to, I didn't want to go there, I just dove for another elk.

After hunting, I realized I was going to need clothes, since mine were now, torn and stained with blood. It was the early hours of the morning, Charlie would either be asleep, or already left for work.

I ran towards my once, house. The house where after this, I could never come back to, in fear of harming Charlie. I noticed that Charlie's police cruiser was gone, so he must have been at work already. I climbed through my window with ease, I scattered through my wardrobe, until I found something decent. I pulled on a pair of tights, a hot pink over flowing top, and pink flip flops.

I brushed through my hair, so it wasn't the tangles jungle it was before, and jumped out the window, I ran towards Charlie's work. I saw him from outside a window, sitting at his desk, talking to one of his peers, with a hot steaming coffee in his hands, he had worry and sad plastered all over his wrinkled face. I whispered a goodbye to Charlie, and ran, I don't know where too, but I just ran.

**I really wanted to do this story line, it's been done heaps, but I liked the idea so much, I couldn't help it =) Please review, I'll update sooner, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to thank TheAngelOfHope for her amazing comments on my story; it means a lot, . for her lovely review, spidermonkey-fanpire for her sweet review as well and finally Suzie May for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much! Thank you again!**

It had been 80 years since I was first changed into a vampire. I had found out my power. Well actually powers'. I can turn invisible, I can hurt people with my mind, I'm a shield and I can teleport to where ever I want whenever I want.

All I had done in the past 80 years was run, from place to place, hunting then leaving. I never really settled in anywhere. But this year, I decided it was time, I stayed put for a while. I couldn't go back to Forks, in case some of my old friends were still living there. So I decided to go to Alaska.

First I would need to get some new clothes; I couldn't wear the same thing all the time. I was currently closest to Seattle, and it was thankfully raining. I ran into the city and headed towards the shops. As I was walking, at annoying human speed, I saw lots of heads turning my way, I smiled this was going to be fun.

I walked around to the expensive looking shops, I had stolen little bits of money everywhere I went, and because I hadn't spent any of it yet, I had a lot to spend.

I bought all designer hand bags, jackets, clothing, and shoes. It looked like I had turned into Alice. Knowing my beauty that radiated off of me thanks to being immortal I wanted nice clothes to go with that. Oh, and still after all these years, I still hadn't gotten over _him_ every time I thought of _him_ I would feel empty, like there was a hole digging away from me.

My eyes had turned beautifully golden and topaz. Unlike at first they were a striking red. Over time they changed as they grew used to my unusual vampire diet.

I took out my mobile and called a school in Alaska; I was going to be needed there in two days. They would know me by the name Bella Masen.

After travelling for two days to get to Alaska, and hunting frequently just in case, I finally arrived at my new school. I changed into black skinnies, purple v neck and black pumps with bows on the ends. I didn't bother with makeup and my hair too much; I threw it into a messy ponytail and didn't bother with any makeup I still was Isabella Marie Swan inside, but dressing nicely made me feel pretty.

I walked into the small office and received my time table. I had Drama 101 first up after homeroom. My homeroom was in room B18 I headed up the stairs and took a seat at the back of the room. Then, the rest of the students started to arrive; I noticed everyone's head turned my way when they noticed me sitting there. Then something hit me, a scent, not a human scent, a vampire one. I shuffled around nervously in my seat. I looked towards the door, there coming through the doorway was none other than Emmett Cullen himself. I wished the room wasn't so crowded so I could turn invisible without causing a scene.

I watched as he became aware of my freesia vampire scent filling the room, his eyes locked with mine, I'm sure mine were wide and panicked, his were full of confusion. Then he looked me over, his eyes filled with knowing and happiness. _Oh no he remembers me! Crap_ I thought. He walked over swiftly to me and took the seat next to me.

"Bella Swan" He asked me.

I decided to pretend it wasn't me. "No, sorry, I'm not her" I said.

"Yeah, sure, you can't pretend bells. I missed you so much! Everyone will be so excited when they see you!" He exclaimed.

"Emmett, I can't see them, it will make me too sad when you leave me again." I whispered.

"Bella, we would never leave you again, it was the biggest mistake of any of our…existences. By the way, how did you become a vampire?" He asked.

"Emmett, I really want to believe you." I said.

"It's true!" He promised.

"And tell me how you turned into a vamp" He pleaded

And so I told him my story, I told him about my powers and he seemed intrigued.

Finally the bell rang signaling everyone to go to first period.

"Bye Emmett, it's really good to see you again, I missed you heaps." I said then started to walk off, but not before Emmett pulled me into a gigantic hug.

"I missed you too bells. We all did" He said. If I was human still I wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"Emmett, I have to go." I told him

As I walked off, I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh, which caused people to look at me weirdly, if I was human I would have blushed, I was laughing because Emmett, hadn't changed at all. He was still his goofy self, I could tell, he still loved to fight playfully with his brothers, and to muck around, he was still the same old immature Emmett, I had missed so much.

He finally let me go. I hurried off to my Drama 101 class; I walked into the overheated performance center, and took a seat on the stage were the other students were sitting. I caught yet another vampire scent; I looked around me and noticed Alice! Oh no I couldn't deal with seeing her, it would be unbearable if she left again, or told me how much she hated me now. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, and thankfully, and for the first time today, no one was. So I faded into the back ground. Literally. I could still see Alice's tiny figure. It would be alright if I knew for sure if she was going to be her happy bubbly dancing self, always smiling and making me feel better, loving to shop for me, oh, how I had missed her. But I knew it wouldn't be that way, she probably hated me just like _he_ did.

I carefully watched her. Walking forward with such grace she looked like she was dancing. She caught my scent, and looked directly at me. Suddenly her face went blank. I knew what was happening, she was having a vision, and then she turned back to my invisible form and smiled so big she was glowing!

She grabbed my invisible self and dragged me behind the curtain. Skipping all the way and humming a tune. Yes, she certainly still is Alice. Maybe she doesn't hate me after all.

"Bella, you can turn visible again please!" She begged

**Okay, please review, if you do, I will update sooner! I hope you like it =) Tell me in a review. Suggestions? Anything you want to tell me just review!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it's currently late at night in Aussie, and I stayed up late last night so I'm really tired. But because all of you love my story I wrote this chapter for you guys, it pays to review that's why I updated, because I got such beautiful reviews. So thankyou and please review! And you never know, if I get a really, really nice one I might post the next chapter tonight too.**

I don't know if I should, what if I turn visible and she slaps me; no Alice would never do that. I took in a jagged breath, even though I didn't need to breathe anymore, it felt more comfortable to.

I quickly pulled myself back into everyone's sights once again, I smiled sheepishly at Alice, but I couldn't even look at her pixie face because she had practically jumped on top of me, she actually pushed me to the ground.

"Oh Bella! I missed you so, so much!" She squealed, and she inhaled deeply from her tiny nose, "Oh, you have a lovely scent, you smell nice as human and vampire" She giggled.

"Thank you Alice, it's great to see you too" I said, still on the ground.

Someone cleared their throat and looked up, I would have blushed if I were human, the whole class had watched our little exchange. How embarrassing.

Alice giggled and helped me up, holding my hand she skipped over to the stage and sat back down. She was smiling so much, god how I had missed her.

As the teacher droned on about Myths and Superstitions about the Theatre I wrote Alice a note.

_Alice, why are you so happy?_

I neatly folded it in two and handed the parchment paper to Alice. I quickly got a reply back.

_**Because I have missed you so much, and now my long lost bestie is back with me! Everyone will be so happy to see you especially Edward, have you seen anyone else yet?**_

Reading his name broke down all the walls I had built to contain all those precious memories in, now they all spilled into my brain, like a waterfall. Overflowing with happy human memories I had spent with Edward, I couldn't take it, I knew I couldn't cry, but I felt like I was going to be ripped apart. I scolded myself and told myself to hold it together. So I tried my best.

_I saw Emmett; he is in my home room. Are you sure Edward would be happy to see me?_

_**I know for sure he will!**_

I sighed and crumpled the note up into dust and dropped it onto the floor. The bell rang and I got up, collected my books and started heading for the door, Alice caught up with me though.

"Bella, come and have lunch with us today" She told me.

"I can't I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Please Bella" She begged.

"Okay" I said reluctantly. I was a bit worried about how Edward would react to seeing me.

"Yay!' Alice squealed and hurried off.

_I can't wait for lunch. _I thought sarcastically. The rest of the morning passed without anymore vampire reuniting. I sighed, 2 was enough for one day, but all too soon, the lunch bell rang.

**Okay, its short and sort of just a filler chapter, even so, I hoped you liked it, I would have written more but I'm just so tired, so you'll have to wait. Sorry guys. This isn't a very good chapter, probably because I'm half asleep. So please review anyway LOL x. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First I would like to give a huge gigantic thank you to Steph and TheAngelOfHope for your wonderful comments and support about this story and to all my other lovely reviewers you mean a lot to me :) and I want to apologize for the late update to all of you who were waiting. Blame my stupid computer, it froze so I had to restart it and I lost my whole chapter, so I had to re write it.**

I panicked, my breathing quickened, I packed up my things emphasizing being slower then I normally would be. I walked slowly to the cafeteria my golden eyes scanned the lunch room until they fell in contact with their table, they were all already seated with a tray of untouched food in front of them, Edward looked pained and depressed, was it because Alice or Emmett had told them about me being back? I knew this was a bad idea.

I bought a prop of lunch of ceaser salad from the canteen, and steered the opposite direction from their table, trying to avoid a sure to be awkward conversation, what was I supposed to say to him anyway? 'Hello Edward, how have you been going since you broke my heart 80 years ago and left me in the woods?' No I decided that was one conversation I would miss.

I headed towards my locker, but all of a sudden, I felt a tight tug at my arm, I looked down to the tiny figure of Alice Cullen attempting to drag me back inside.

"Alice let me go" I said

"No, you have to see everyone." She insisted

"Alice, I can't I'm sorry."

"You can and you will" She told me and began dragging me again, using all her strength, and she was strong, I couldn't fight against it, so I just turned invisible.

"Bella, please you are being absolutely ridiculous, turn visible again now young lady" She demanded.

"Technically I'm not young anymore Alice"

"Whatever; just please turn visible" She begged.

I gave up and turned visible, Alice smiled obviously please with getting me to do what she wanted, and turned back around and continued to drag me. I used my shield and blocked her powers from seeing me turn invisible again.

She dragged me over to her table and sat down next to Jasper. I just stood there, without being seen.

"Bella's back" Alice announced. She motioned to me with her head, but of course, no one could see me. I smiled. I noticed that Edward looked sad and empty, then when he heard what Alice said, his face lit up, and then dropped again when he couldn't see me.

"Alice, what on earth are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"She is standing right there, she is just invisible." She stated matter of factly.

"Alice this isn't funny" Edward muttered.

"It's not a joke" She insisted. "Bella Please"

Reluctantly I made myself appear, but decided to mess with Alice's head a bit, and used my teleporting skills to appear behind Emmett's back. I hid there watching Alice get mad.

"Bella, NOW!" She whined.

"I'm over here" My voice sang. Edward's head shot up, and searched around the table, until he saw me hiding behind Emmett.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said without meeting his gaze. I didn't want to see his expression, he might be angry.

"What- What happened to you?" He whispered.

"Immortality?" I said it as if it were a question.

"I figured that much" He said obviously annoyed. I knew he would be like this.

"I- I'm sorry, I have to go" I got up and rushed out of the room. I took one more glance at their table; Alice, Jasper and Emmett were glaring wildly at Edward who looked sheepishly up at them before turning his gaze towards me. He had longing and lust plastered all over his god like face. Rosalie however was glaring at me, so things with her hadn't changed.

"Bella, wait!" His beautiful velvety voice called to me, but I couldn't go through it again, I just couldn't bare it. I ran at vampire speed through the empty corridors, out into the sheeting rain into the nearby forest and stopped and hid inside a hollow log, holding my sides as though I might fall apart. Knowing he might follow me, and that he was much faster than me, I had my teleporting skills at the ready; I could hear him getting closer.

**Please, please review! Tell me what you think, if you want anything specific to happen, have any ideas just tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so thanks to all the reviewers, again and a special thanks again to Steph and TheAngelOfHope for her cyber cookie x. And the following song, (that Bella sings) I wrote by myself, so sorry if it sucks. LOL x. Please read the lyrics and tell me what you think of it. **

I teleported myself, back to Forks, that way he wouldn't be able to follow a scent. I ran over to the cemetery and stopped in front of Charlie's grave.

"I love you Charlie, I'm so sorry." I whispered, and brushed my fingers over his engraved name. I quickly kissed it; I stayed here for a while, at least an hour, which would give Edward time to give up following me. I couldn't stay any longer so I then teleported back to my tiny apartment in Alaska.

***

It had been a whole week, and I hadn't gone back to school. I was terrified of him. Terrified he might tell me to get lost or something. I sat on my couch; I had just gotten back from hunting. I pulled through at least 5 deer. Tomorrow, I would face him.

_Tomorrow. _

I arrived at school, and to my horror, there were big posters everywhere declaring today was the annual talent show, and everyone was required to enter, with their own personal talent.

Oh Joy. How fun today would be! Not.

I decided to sing, the song I had written myself about 20 years ago.

I walked up to the signup sheet and wrote down 'Bella Masen' on act 17.

In my head I practiced the lyrics to my song over and over again so I could get used to it.

The bell rang and the principle Mrs. Manwaring told us all to escort ourselves into the performance centre. We would be spending all day in here. Great.

The first act was of a girl who was dressed very revealing. She started singing a song, by Paris Hilton, called Turn you on.

_Everybody's looking at me  
But it's alright, I like attention  
The club's not hot until I walk through  
They stop and stare and watch me move  
Like "Damn, I like that"  
I'm sexy and you know it  
Clap your hands  
Oh, it's like that  
I'm not afraid to show it, understand?  
Yeah, I'm hot, bitch  
Don't be mad at me go check your man_

_[Bridge:]__  
Girls and boys are looking at me  
I can't blame 'em 'cause I'm sexy, Ow!_

_[Chorus:]__  
Don't care who's watching me  
I do just what I want  
Just 'cause I dance with you  
Don't mean you're getting some  
Don't get excited baby  
'Cause I might turn you on  
Turn you on, turn you out  
Give 'em something to write about_

All the boys are looking up at me  
As I dance on the table top  
Tonight I'll be their liquid dreams  
They want a piece of what I got  
Damn I like that  
She's sexy and she's shaking over me  
She's hot and I can't take her  
I need a drink  
I'm hot yeah  
She's cooler than I ever thought she'd be

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]___

Don't dance too close, I might turn you on  
Don't try to impress me, my papers no  
Don't believe all that you read my ish out loud  
We can dance all night but you ain't getting none, none  
Sorry I turned you on  
Take a cold shower when you get home

_[Bridge]___

_[Chorus]_

Wow, I think she loves herself I little bit too much.

There were 5 more acts, and then Alice got onstage and started dancing to 'American Boy' by Estelle. After her Rosalie did an act of boosting an engine for a small car on the stage. I guess when they said your own personal talent they meant any talent. And Rosalie still loved cars.

After a bad attempt of playing the trumpet for 'Mary had a little lamb' by a girl with braces and a bad perm it was my turn. I gulped and walked slowly but swiftly on stage, pulled up the stool and sat on it, closed my eyes and sang quietly into the microphone.

_All those memories we shared.  
I really thought you cared…  
__I wanted an eternity  
and yet my heart is torn you see  
for though my love for you ran deep  
you went and made a fool of me._

_I'm sorry but I can't let go...  
I'm grieving cause I love you so...  
__You left me heartbroken…  
My love for you went unspoken…_

_Sitting alone in our meadow  
I saw your shadow.  
It was my imagination.  
I was going insane back then.  
I lay for days in pain, screaming to die.  
Looking up at the cloud filled sky…_

_I'm sorry but I can't let go…  
I'm grieving cause I love you so…  
You left me heartbroken…  
My love for you went unspoken._

_You left me for LA.  
It was a sad horrible day  
the pain wouldn't go away  
you told me you loved me…  
I knew it was too good to be  
true… I can't believe you couldn't see._

_I'm sorry but I can't let go…  
I'm grieving cause I love you so…  
You left me heartbroken…  
My love for you went unspoken._

_I still love you…_

_I still love you…_

_And you dazzle me._

I finished off, and the audience clapped loudly and went wild, I couldn't smile, if I was human again, I would have been crying, I looked over the crowd and saw a very shocked and upset looking Edward Cullen in the corner, he looked ashamed. I quickly got up and went back stage. I sat down outside.

"Bella." I heard his gorgeous voice call my name, I turned around to see his god like face shattered and torn.

"Yes?" I whispered so low; human ears wouldn't have been able to hear me. But I knew he could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH  
Okay, I thought I would let you know =) Please, please review.**

"_Bella." I heard his gorgeous voice call my name, I turned around to see his god like face shattered and torn._

"_Yes?" I whispered so low; human ears wouldn't have been able to hear me. But I knew he could._

"Please come back inside" He whispered.

"Why" I asked him dumbfounded.

"Because, it's cold and wet, I don't want you to get sick Bella" He told me.

"I can't get sick anymore Edward" I said, I felt that familiar electric current go through me as I said his name. I hated it more than ever now.

"Oh, right" He said, his voice sounded hurt, I felt the urge to comfort him, this beautiful angel shouldn't be sad.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"It's okay, just please come inside" He pleaded.

"Okay" I said, still not understanding why we were going inside.

I walked by his side into the performance centre, the whole audience was mesmerized by the act. I looked up and saw Jasper and Emmett doing some sort of comedy act on each other. I suppressed a laugh, and smirked up at them, they winked at me.

After Emmett and Jasper's little show, Edward appeared on stage, carrying a piano stool; he put it down, a little left from the centre stage, and then went back stage, and came out with a grand piano on wheels. He placed it in front of the stool and took a seat.

He started playing, a very familiar melody, I recognized it as Esme's favorite; I had missed his music so much. The melody ended and he picked up a microphone that was sitting on top of the piano.

"This next song is for Bella Swa – _Masen_ my one and only love." He nearly said Bella Swan, but quickly corrected himself. I would have been blushing or crying if I were still human. Every pair of eyes in the performance center was on me. I just continued to look into Edwards's eyes.

He started playing my lullaby. I felt a smile playing around the edges of my lips, and turned towards my friends, Emmett gave me a hug from behind

"He still loves you Bella, he always has" He stated matter of factly.

I smiled, and Alice giggled and rushed over to give me a hug. I returned it, and continued giving Jasper a hug; I saw Rosalie and she tried to smile.

Alice scooped me up into another hug and whispered in my ear "Welcome back to the family"

"Whoa, I didn't say anything about coming back" I said

"Oh, but you will, after Edward takes you to meet his parents for the 1st time of your existence. Technically the 2nd but you were human the first time, Carlisle and Esme will be so happy to see you" Alice whispered in a rush.

I smiled "You mean, he doesn't want me to leave, and I get to see Esme and Carlisle again!"

"Yes, of course you will see them, and Edward never actually wanted to leave you ever" She told me

"What?" I asked confused, but before she could answer, the music stopped and a round of applause erupted out of the audience, I looked over to Edward and he smiled his famous crooked smile I had missed terribly, I ran over to him and gave him a hug, He kissed me passionately, more passionately and urgent then I remembered, I must have been missing out when I was human.

Our lips worked in sync, my body molded into his. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see the principle looking at us, narrowing her eyes. We pulled away from each other, and just looked into each other's eyes. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs, outside, I saw Emmett begin to follow us, but Alice held him back.

When we were outside, everything was wet, so there was nowhere to sit, even though vampires could stand for hours and it wouldn't bother them; we wanted to look normal, so Edward took off his jacket and placed it on the wet park bench and spread it out so we could both sit down without getting our bums wet.

I looked up at him, and he was intensely staring at me, I would have blushed, but I couldn't. I quickly looked back down, smiling. He grabbed my hand in his and began making circles on the palm of my hand with his thumb.

"Bella, I never, ever wanted to leave you. I thought it was best for you, it killed me to do it, and obviously killed you" He said, I could tell there was double meaning to the part where he said it killed me.

"I was going to our meadow… and Laurent found me, he was talking to me about Victoria wanting to kill me harshly and how I would thank him, if I knew what Victoria had in store for me. And then he jumped on me and bit me, he wasn't planning on stopping, but then some wolves chased him away" My voice cracked a few times.

"Shh, Bella love its okay" He soothed me.

I hid my face into his hard but welcoming chest, it wasn't cold like I remembered, and that probably was because our skin was the same temperature now.

We sat there for a while just watching the rain fall, and feeling it fall on us. I was pretty much soaked, but I wasn't even cold, I saw people beginning to emerge from the performance center so I pulled out Edward's jacket from under us and hoisted it above our heads and around our backs, so we looked normal.

The jacket was too small to go over both of us, so Edward pulled me up onto his lap and I sat there cuddled into his body, perfectly content for the first time in 80 years.

"Come on you two love birds we got to get back home!" Emmett called ruining the moment.

Edward groaned but got up, he glared daggers and Emmett, before taking my hand in his, and we began walking, I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

As we neared the parking lot, I steered away from my love, and my friends, and headed off towards my apartment.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Edward asked as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest, a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"To my apartment?" It sounded like a question

"No, you're not, your coming with us to see Carlisle and Esme, they would be ecstatic to see you" I smiled at the thought, and Edward hoisted me onto his back and gave me a piggy back ride at human pace to his shiny silver Volvo.

"You still have this car?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it reminded me of you" He smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

I got on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek, and whispered "You're quite cute when you're nervous" And I stalked into the passenger seat, I watched as Edward stood there dumb founded and momentarily dazzled.

Finally he collected himself and got into the driver's seat and we were off on our way to see Carlisle and Esme.

**Okay, so please review, it was some Edward and Bella mushy stuff, I hope you liked it, it was personally my favorite chapter so far, I even cried with happiness just writing it. And I think it was my longest chapter so far, so I think that deserves a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to give a massivo thanks to . aka Steph for her wonderful support and dedication, I love you so much, thanks to TheAngelOfHope, and many more for reviewing. By the way, this chapter is 100% dedicated to Steph =)**

We were sitting in Edwards Volvo, on our way to his house, with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap because there were not enough seats, they looked so cute.

I was in the passenger seat holding Edwards hand, watching him drive. I could smell the old familiar smell of his leather seats, and I missed when he used to pick me up from school, and drop me home. I missed his maniac driving, and somehow, all these things I missed got to be a part of my life – existence – again.

We arrived in front of a nice tall two story building that looked surprisingly similar to their house back in Forks.

Edward opened the car door for me, I took his hand in mine, and he wrapped his arm right arm around my shoulder, while my left arm clung on to his hand, so I was holding onto his hand across my chest. We walked like this up to the glorious house, and walked up the front porch steps, I took a deep breath.

I unwillingly let go of Edwards hands, to let loose his grip around my shoulders, I stepped lightly onto his feet, and held onto both of his hands while leaning into his chest.

"Do you remember last time we went through this?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"I do, it will be easier this time, you know not to expect dungeons, coffins and moats" he joked.

"Don't be too sure, I haven't seen a vampire's house in 80 years, and you guys were always somewhat evil" I glanced up at him from underneath my lashes.

"Dear lord" I heard Edward whisper.

"What, oh do I dazzle you Edward" I said, remembering his line to me from long ago.

"Frequently" He looked up; I leaned in forward, as if to kiss him, he too leaned forward.

"We should go inside" I breathed onto his face just before our lips met; I then walked off behind the others.

"Were home" Alice sang out, and automatically Carlisle and Esme appeared at the top of the staircase, they hadn't looked down yet, but I saw them sniff, and awareness lit up their faces, Edward came up behind me, and snaked his arms around my waist from behind.

"Who have you brought home" Carlisle asked politely, he still hadn't noticed me.

"Bella! They brought home Bella!" Esme cried, she walked over, and scooped me up into a hug, that sadly released me of Edwards's lovely embrace.

"I've missed you so much Bella." She murmured to me.

"I've missed you too Esme"

"Oh look Carlisle! They bought Bella home!" Esme said delighted.

"Oh, Bella, we've all missed you so much" Carlisle said, I nodded.

"You too" I told them.

Esme left my side and went to take her place next to her husband, Edward – seeing his chance – scooped me up and we dropped onto the couch together, I was on Edwards lap, and he was playing with my hair from behind, soon, everyone else had taken a seat in the living room.

"So, Bella, tell us about your story please" Carlisle urged, he was always so interested to find out about these sorts of things.

"Well, I was alone, and I went to our meadow," As I said this I motioned towards me and Edward who was now breathing down my neck "And it got too much, so I turned around ready to leave, when Laurent comes, he told me about Victoria wanting to savage me, and something about how I would thank him if I knew what Victoria had in store for me. Then he jumped on me and bit me, I don't think he was planning on stopping but I saw a pack of wolves chasing him away." I told them my story. Edwards back had stiffened when he heard about Victoria. Carlisle and everyone else had been listening intently.

"Do you have a power?" Carlisle asked me.

"I have a few…."

"A few?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can turn invisible," As I said this I disappeared, "Teleport," I then appeared again over next to Jasper, "Hurt people with my mind, and I'm a shield" I told them. I then proceeded to disappear and teleport myself into a hiding position behind the couch Edward was sitting on.

"Where did she go?" Everyone asked.

I snaked my hands around Edwards's neck, he stiffened, and I stood up and moved them down his chest. His breathing quickened.

"Edward your lust is killing me man!" Jasper whispered to Edward.

"Sorry, blame Bella" Edward said playfully glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I said acting like a 5 year old.

"It's okay Bella" Jasper said laughing.

Edward got up, and ran at his top speed behind me, he stopped and picked me up and walked me back around the couch, he lay down on his side, and so I did the same, my back in his chest. He breathed into my neck. Now it was my turn, and my breathing quickened.

"It's good to see I still dazzle you frequently" He whispered, while placing sweet kisses down my back.

I decided to act a little.

"Your right Edward!" I said getting up; I plastered a look of upset on my face. He looked surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"Your right, you do dazzle me, and I don't want this Edward, you're a tease and a player!" I stated running out of the house. I quickly climbed a tall tree into an open window of the house, it was stacked full of music, and it had to be his room. I sat down on the black couch, I smelt a faint and strangely familiar human scent go through me. I realized it was my scent from 80 years ago! Edward must have never used the couch since.

I watched from the window as a hurt, and apologetic Edward ran outside calling my name and saying sorry over and over again. I suppressed a laugh, after about half an hour of watching him run around calling my name, I saw him whimper and fall to his knees, sobbing. I heard him whisper "I've lost her again" I instantly felt bad.

"Oh Edward, stop sobbing and get into your room right now! Or would you rather stay outside in the rain?" I called out.

He looked up surprised, his face lit up, he jumped up the tree and landed with a soft thud next to me.

"I thought you left me" He told me looking down.

I used my finger and lifted his head up to face me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and reached up on my tip toes and gave him a hug, then I pecked him on the cheek, released my hold on him, and grabbed both his hands, leaning into his chest and resting my head in his neck.

"I could never leave you" I told him

"Bella love?" He asked

"Yes Edward"

"I really love you" He told me sounding content.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever" He confirmed. He pulled me up to his face his left arm around my waist holding me into his chest, and his right around my neck holding my face to his lips. I could tell we had an audience and sadly pulled away from Edward.

"You know people are watching us right" I asked as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Sorry, love, I didn't see them, when I'm with you it's like the rest of the worlds gone and it's just you and me" He pulled me in for another kiss.

**Whoa, its late, and I have school tomorrow! I couldn't help it I love writing this story so I just had to update; I hope you liked it, its more Bella & Edward mushy stuff… It's a pretty long and sweet chapter so I think that deserves a review! REVIEW!! Please =) x.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry for not updating in a while. I was so busy with schoolwork and stuff, I hope you like the next chapter, and please review! This chapter is dedicated to Steph because I love her so much! **

It had been one sensational week since the talent show. It was Friday afternoon, and tonight, I was playing baseball Cullen style. I had always wanted to play with them, it had looked so fun, and finally, I got to play!

I was in my apartment, I put on my silver converse, white baseball tights, and a baseball shirt and I slipped on the baseball hat I had used so many years ago when I had first watched the Cullen's play.

I swiftly made my way out the door, locked it, and then made my way over to Emmett's old white Jeep. I strapped myself in, not needing assistance anymore, and we were off, to a large clearing in the forest.

"Bella, you look… sexy" Edward commented. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Um, thanks" I said shyly. He just smiled his signature crooked smile leaving me breathless.

We arrived in the clearing and Emmett and Rosalie were racing from the end of the clearing to the other. Rosalie was in the lead, and Emmett looked very concentrated, before anyone knew what happened, Rosalie fell to the ground, tumbling while Emmett raced ahead of her, threw his massive fist in the air and shouted:

"No, one beats the likes of Emmett!" Rosalie just looked pissed. I couldn't help but laugh, which caused Rosalie to shoot me death glares. Wow, she was one scary vampire.

Alice was pitching as usual, Edward, Emmett and Alice were one team, Jasper, Rosalie and I were the other, and Carlisle and Esme were spectating. It was kind of ironic how all the couples were playing against each other. It made me kind of sad, Jasper noticed and jogged over to me.

"Don't worry Bella; we'll kick all their asses!" He encouraged, this made me smile a little. He returned the smile and jogged back over to his position about to bat. Alice delicately threw the ball, and Jasper easily hit it, causing a clap of thunder to arise above us, it was so much louder to my vampire ears. Jasper nearly made it home, but Edward was really fast, and caught it on the full. Jasper trudged back defeated to stand behind me, watching Rosalie.

Alice once again delicately threw the ball, and Rosalie hit it easily, she made it to second base, but stopped, she knew Edward would get her. She stood there looking bored, when the ball flew right past me, and Carlisle ran over to retrieve it, and threw it back to Alice.

I gulped, it was my turn to bat, I had never played baseball as a vampire before, and I was kind of nervous, Jasper sensed it obviously and jogged over to me again.

"Bella don't worry. It will be okay" He told me, I nodded and pulled my cap up, so I could see more clearly.

Alice threw the ball, I hit it, and it went further then Jasper's, I dropped the bat, and ran, Rosalie made it home, I ran faster, I saw the ball heading towards home, I slid and tapped the base with my foot, just before the ball landed.

"YES!" Jasper, Rosalie and I screamed. Edward looked proud, but at the same time disappointed, Alice looked cheery as always and Emmett looked annoyed.

The game continued like this, until they finally managed to get us out. I took position, ready to pitch, Rosalie and Jasper positioned themselves on the field, and Emmett was first up. He took his place, and Esme nodded indicating it was time to throw. I stepped forward slightly and threw the ball, with little effort; however, it flew faster than humans could even if they were really trying.

The ball threw into the air, Rosalie took a dainty jump towards it, the same time Jasper recoiled off a tree, they both collided in the air, making lightning strike, immediately followed by a really loud clap of thunder. The ball was headed towards home; I jumped up slightly and easily grabbed it, holding it in the air, with a smirk on my face, now Emmett looked really mad.

"Awe, Emmett, it's just a game" I said. He ignored me and walked back to his team. Alice was up, I threw the ball towards her, she was just about to hit it, when her face went blank, and we all immediately ran over to her.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked worried, Alice was still blank.

I walked back over to the middle of the field to let them worry over Alice, I would find out soon enough, I sat down playing with the ball in my hands. Suddenly I could smell something, I looked up, and coming towards us were a group of about 6 vampires, I stood up.

"Edward" I said worried, I looked over to them, and all their faces were frozen, in fact, their whole bodies were frozen, more frozen then usual even for a vampire! I turned back around and almost jumped in shock. They were standing right in front of me, one girl with curly light brown hair past her shoulders, and a sprinkle of freckles on her nose was right up in my face, examining me closely. She had blood red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Evangeline" She told me smiling sweetly.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella" I told her.

"Nice to meet you, this is my family, Oliver, my husband" She motioned towards, a tall boy with black messy hair, and red eyes, he too had some freckles on his cheeks. "My 'sister' Chloe" She pointed to a small girl with blonde hair up to her shoulders, and a box fringe. ""Chloe's mate, Corey and our 'brother' Mitch" She nodded towards a guy with black hair, and an emo fringe, and a tall boy with light brown hair in a mop style. "And our 'parent's' Lilia, and Ethan" I saw the last two, standing side by side, the lady had dark brunette hair, with a tinge of red in it, and the man had black hair cut short.

"Nice to meet you all, now that I have met your family, will whoever froze mine, please unfreeze them?" I asked as politely as I could. They were really getting on my nerves, freezing my family like that, how dare they?

"Sadly we cannot. You will be coming with us now." Ethan told me. Are they crazy?

"What?!" I asked really mad now.

"We will unfreeze them as soon as we get you away from here" Evangeline told me.

"No! Unfreeze them now!"

"Sorry, we can't" Chloe sad beginning to emerge on me, I stepped back and hissed, what the hell is going on here!?

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because, you will find out soon" She promised, I noticed this 'Mitch' guy looking at me. I looked away in disgust.

Before I could argue, Corey clamped my mouth shut, and wrapped about ten layers of duct tape over it, Mitch got out ridiculous steel chains, they knew would be too hard for me to break, and wrapped them around my arms and legs. I was lying on the floor.

"We will unfreeze your family now" Someone said. I think it was Mitch, suddenly he closed his eyes, and I heard my family gasping, I mumbled out a bit, but not much sound came out, I rattled the chains and wiggled around so I could see them, they were looking at the coven with surprise and fear written all over their beautiful faces.

"Where the hell is Bella!?" Edward shouted mad and upset.

Then they all locked eyes with my wide and frightened ones. I tried to use my powers and hurt them all with my mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't turn invisible, and I couldn't teleport.

"Sorry, but, your powers are useless in those chains" Chloe told me. All of a sudden I felt a searing pain crippled my body, I moaned and shivered in agony, it was worse than when I was changing.

"STOP!" Edward cried out for me, looking at me in wide eyes and anger at them putting me through this.

"Sorry, but, we cannot" Lilia smiled, what is with this family. Edward emerged on us, in a crouch, feral snarls ripping out of his chest, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and the rest of my family joined in.

"You do not stand a chance, we will be leaving now." Mitch said looking at me as he said it with lust in his eyes, Edward snarled louder, this caused him to laugh.

"Pathetic" He muttered and picked me up and they all ran away with me somewhere, the pain didn't end, where were they taking me?

**Please review, I love reviews, please check out . story back again, it's great! And she dedicated it to me, I love you Steph! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and I was absolutely itching to write the next chapter! So here it is! I still love you Steph!**

We were running for ages, the pain never stopped and I was still tied up with chains, and duct tape strapped around my mouth. Even for a vampire, it wasn't very comfortable.

Finally we stopped, as did the pain crippling my body. They dropped me hard on the floor, and I landed with an 'oomph' I opened my eyes, to see them all towering over me. I cringed; they were terrifying to look at. There red eyes glowed in the darkness, and the lightning lit up their scary faces and the thunder added to the eeriness.

"Untie her mouth" Ethan ordered them.

Mitch waltzed over to me, and ripped the duct tape off, I couldn't help but cringe. Mitch smiled at me longing written all over his face. He was the one with the emo hair cut.

"Where have you taken me?" I asked worried.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mitch whispered and winked.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"If you insist…" Mitch mused. And winked evilly at me and suddenly the pain started up again, and stopped just as suddenly.

"You are at our home in the woods" Chloe smiled.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Were going to test out, our vampire bacteria formula… On you" Mitch told me.

"What are vampire bacteria?" I had never heard of it before, as far as I knew, vampires couldn't get sick.

"Something we invented and you are the lucky ducky who gets to be tested on" Corey said matter of factly.

Lilia came out carrying a big steel needle, and brutally shoved it into my neck. I cried out in pain, she slowly injected the bacteria; I squirmed around trying to break free. Suddenly everything went black…

***

I woke up in pain, feeling dizzy, and had a massive headache; they were surrounding me again.

"What did you do to me!?" I said weakly.

"We simply injected the bacteria and a tracking device in your brain" Evangeline said.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"We don't know yet, you can go home to your family now" Lilia informed me, these people were really weird. They talked like robots.

I got up, not wanting to spend another minute with these strange creatures, and hurried off home. Maybe Carlisle could help me out.

On my way, I became aware of a burning sensation in my throat, thirsty again. Bored, I leapt forward into the forest, I caught the scent of a nearby mountain Lion, and lunged forward, just as I was about to sink my teeth into the lions soft, warm neck, a huge pain soared through my head, I pulled back, it was like having the worst headache ever, after ten excruciating minutes the pain ended, by now the Lion had made its escape and I was left still thirsty.

Confused as to what was going on, I delve deeper into the forest and lunged for a deer nearby. Deciding to let my confusion go for the moment, and focus of my intense thirst, I plunged my sharp teeth near the deer's neck.

The pain started again and then just as before 10 minutes later it ended. What was going on?

I ran home, maybe Carlisle could help me…

I ran through the door, no one was home. I rushed past all the doors yelling out for someone. I ran past the bathroom and immediately came to a halt in front of the mirror.

I was pale, like sick sort of pale, my nose was reddish, and my eyes looked droopy, I looked like a sick human with influenza.

I made my way down the stairs, suddenly stumbling, coughing and spitting up venom. I was sniffling hard, and my head felt heavy on my shoulders. I coughed up some more venom before collapsing on the cold hard floor, shivering.

**Cliffy! Don't kill me! Please review and tell me what you think…! Please check out . story 'Back again' she dedicated it to me! I love you Steph! X. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Really big thanks to Steph, I love you to bits! GemmaCONTAGIOUS, I love you too, spidermonkey-fanpire you're a complete legend, TheAngelOfHope, I love you to pieces, and many, many more reviewers, I love you all!**

I don't know how long I had been lying there, it seemed like forever, I didn't even know where I was lying, but I could feel that it was hard and cold and very uncomfortable. My head was spinning, I felt like that time I got a really bad flu when I was human.

"_Bella? Bella!" _Someone was calling my name, it sounded like Edward, I wanted to open my eyes to see his godlike face and tell him everything would be okay. But I couldn't find the energy, what was wrong with me, vampires don't get sick!

"_Carlisle, what's wrong with Bella?"_ The same velvet voice asked frantically.

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids open, just a little, enough for me to see Edwards perfect face inches from mine, I think I tried to smile, but I couldn't

"Bella! Are you okay?" He asked me worried.

"Err." I tried to say something, but it came out like a croak.

Suddenly the floor beneath me disappeared and I was scooped up in the welcoming arms of my beloved. I couldn't move, it was like I was paralyzed, all I could do was stare at him blankly. He looked really concerned.

This was not what I wanted it to be like, I wanted to be held in his arms, cradling me, whispering sweet nothings to me, me telling him just how much I loved him, and how I had missed him all those years. Instead I was doomed to a life of 'vampire bacteria' paralyzed for the mean time.

He laid me down gently on the sofa; he lifted my head to rest it in his lap, while he rubbed circles at the nape of my neck with his thumb.

"Alice, she's freezing, can you get a blanket please" Edward murmured.

Alice nodded, swiftly made her way up the stairs and came back down carrying a comfy looking light blue blanket; she carefully draped it over me and stepped back.

Edward and Carlisle started talking, I tuned them out, and I tried concentrating on how to speak.

"Bella?" Edwards's velvety voice called to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I croaked out, it sounded like I had just been strangled. Edwards's eyes tightened when he heard my voice sounding the way it did.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, obviously trying to not sound angry.

"Those... vampires…... they, injected me with……vampire bacteria…" I said battling to stay awake.

"Don't worry love, we will get them" He promised me.

Suddenly, I started shivering uncontrollably. Edward looked panicked and worried; Carlisle pushed him out of the way and knelt down beside my head.

"It looks like she's having a seizure" Carlisle informed my family, shining a very bright torch in my eyes; I pushed Carlisle out of the way, and coughed up some more venom.

"I'm…so…sorry" I stammered breathless.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Esme assured me.

I was still shivering, but not as bad as before, I had a disgusting after taste in my mouth, like I had just eaten human food.

Suddenly an unbearable pain crippled my body to the extreme, I screamed in pain, numerous times, Carlisle and everyone else looked intensely worried, there were cold hands soothing me, but I couldn't see whose hands they were, and then everything went black.

***

I opened my eyes, my head ached, and I was dizzy. I looked up weakly to a lovely pair of golden eyes, the exact pair I had fallen in love with.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I croaked out.

"Carlisle!" Edward called, suddenly Carlisle rushed through the door, followed closely by, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"She's awake" Edward informed them all. A look of relief swept over all of their beautiful faces.

"Bella, had anything else happened to you, that's unusual?" Carlisle asked professionally.

"Yes, I was about to sink my teeth into a lion's neck, then my head hurt, and I couldn't hunt, because my head hurt too much" I said rubbing my throat with my cold hand, trying to sooth the painful burn.

"You can't drink?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"No, is that bad for me?" I asked worried.

"Yes, not quenching a vampire's thirst for a long period of time, can deteriorate a vampire, and they disappear." Carlisle said looking worried, and thoughtful. Edwards arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Is that what's going to happen to me?" My voice was lower than a whisper.

"No, love we won't let that happen to you" Edward said a growl arising in his chest, He pulled me up onto his lap, playing with my hair, I hid my face in his chest, and wrapped my arms around him.

I cried tearless sobs into his chest; I didn't want my forever to end so quickly, I wanted more time to spend with Edward.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…Bella" He whispered to me, and started kissing down the nape of my neck.

**Okay, please, please, please review! I hope you liked this chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ****xoxbellesxox****, because she was the first to review my last chapter! I love youuuu! And to ****Steph**** because she is major cool! ****TheAngelOfHope,****GemmaCONTAGIOUS, spidermonkey-fanpire, Veggiegirl, Mandi82, omgbubbles, nbf4eva, Twilightness, sugarspce, Godrics Hollow Heart, Selentic-neko, neffi1957, Saturday's Dawn, Whisperoak88, nayome, and…Broken Dreamer14! ****Thanks to all of you, wow there's just so many, but even MORE alerted my story, please, please review! I love you!**

It had been a whole week since I got sick, a whole 7 days, it wasn't getting better, but it _was _getting worse. I hadn't hunted in a long time, and my throat was killing me, plus the major swollen tonsils didn't help ease the pain.

My head was extremely dizzy, and throbbing so hard, it was like someone was playing the drums loudly in my mind. I could barely open my eyes, it was too painful, and took too much energy.

Carlisle had been trying to feed me blood, by making me drink it out of a cup, but I would just throw it up, he tried sticking a tube down my nose, which still didn't work, I threw it back up. Nothing would stay down.

Edward would sit me on his lap, and rock me back and forth humming my lullaby to me, I even slept now, well not sleep exactly, more like fall into unconsciousness.

My stomach felt like it was being twisted, and I couldn't stand the pain, I screamed out, Edward and Carlisle ran into the room, and took an immediate step back. I wanted to ask them what was wrong, but I couldn't stop screaming.

After about 2 hours of screaming and excruciating pain, I fell unconscious again.

***

"_She looks horrible" _I heard Alice whisper.

"_I know, the poor dear, I wonder what those creeps injected her with, poor Bella, she doesn't deserve this"_ Esme replied.

"_They. Will. Pay"_ Emmett muttered, seriously angry.

"_I'm going to find those lowlifes, and when I do…"_ Edward started.

"_Calm down Edward, hurting them won't help Bella"_ Jasper assured him.

"_No, but finding them might, and threatening them to give us the cure" _Emmett mused.

"_I don't know about the threatening them, but we certainly should try to find them"_ Carlisle stated.

"_Well, let's get going, no one can hurt my little sister and get away with it… except me" _Rosalie said, this surprised me, I thought she hated me with a passion.

"_Rose, do you suddenly care about Bella now?"_ Edward said.

"_I always have, you know that, it's just, well…you know"_ Rosalie started getting embarrassed.

I heard them all leave, but when I opened my eyes, Alice was still over in the corner, looking at me with worry, and concern in her eyes. Her hands were behind her back as she leant against the wall.

"Bella, I don't know what they did to you, but…look…" She pulled out a small oval mirror from behind her back; I took one look at myself and gasped in horror.

I was pale, more pale then a vampire, I looked sickly pale, I had opened wounds on my neck and some on my face, my nose had dried blood around it, and my ears had dried blood around them too, my nose and eyes were reddish.

"Alice, why am I bleeding?" I asked picking up a weak hand to my face, I noticed I had a tube stuck into my hand, and a tube up my nose, and lots of cold things strapped onto various places on my chest, next to me was an animal's blood packet, going through the tube into my system.

"It's the animal blood, were giving it to you, but now instead of throwing it up, it pours out of your ears, and nose" Alice said.

"Gross" I said trying to laugh to lighten the mood.

"Bella… we don't think you're going to make it" Alice whispered, a pained expression on her face. "If these bacteria don't kill you, the lack of hunting will"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I turned my head away from Alice looking at the wall.

"Is that what you see happening?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, Bella, I'm so sorry"

"Just go, please" I whispered, I heard her silently leave the room, and I was alone, I wish I could just die now, and take away the pain, it was hard fighting, but I had to keep trying for Edward, even though in the end it will all be worthless, Alice saw it coming, and there was no point in betting against Alice. I didn't want to give up, but what else could I do?

Why, what had I ever done to deserve this? I hadn't done anything wrong, I had never harmed a human I preyed on the animals. It wasn't my fault I was a vampire now, it was Laurent's, I never hurt anyone, did they really want to punish me so much for leaving Charlie, I did it to save him, I couldn't endanger him.

Slowly I ripped off the tubes, and slipped out of my comforting bed, my clothes were stained with dry animal blood and venom; I stumbled my way towards the window and jumped out as easily as I could. I landed on my right side with an, 'oomph'.

I weakly got back up, and staggered towards the Silver Volvo in the drive way. I got in, still fighting as hard as I could, and drove fast, towards Forks cemetery.

When I got there, I went straight to Charlie's grave; I sat down cross legged in front of his headstone. I picked up a weak shaking hand to his grave and ran my fingers over it.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, it was my entire fault, and I should have listened to you when you told me to not go into the woods alone. I'm sorry I left you, and never came back, I'm just so sorry" I whispered, my voice cracking in various places.

I kissed the gravestone, and lay down, on my side, and closed my eyes ready to give up.

**I hope I made you cry! I cried while I was writing it, don't kill me, Bella won't die! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, oh, my god, I made people cry! Don't worry though, Bella will be okay, I promise. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed. This chapter is like totally dedicated to Steph! I love you Steph!! **

I just lay there for ages, waiting for the end to come. But it never did. Suddenly I felt a cold pair of hands wrap around my waist, and pick me up, I smiled thinking it was Edward, but when I opened my eyes to look, an entirely different person was holding me.

"Mitch, what the hell are you doing? Come to punish me more?" I asked angrily, but it didn't come out as angry as I might have hoped because my throat was too sore.

"I came to help you" He whispered.

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

Why on earth would Mitch want to help me, he was the one who made me like this in the first place, it was his fault I was going to die, yet now he wanted to help me, how ironic.

"Because, I love you too much to see you die, I know what will happen to you if I don't" He told me, looking down at my chest, REVOLTING!

"Excuse me, but my face is up here" I said annoyed, he quickly looked up, if vampires could blush, he would have been red.

"Sorry." He said

"Why did you make me like this then, and what the hell do you mean 'you're in love with me' you just met me!"

"I wanted to, because you didn't love me, and we haven't just met' we met around 30 years ago, well I saw you, but I don't think you saw me." He said sadly.

"I'm confused, how would you even have known if I wasn't in love with you or not anyway?" I asked.

"Because, I can read minds, I couldn't read yours at first, but then your shield fell down, and I saw into your mind, and all you were thinking about was this Edward guy. I got so jealous, I wanted to hurt you, and hurt him for getting you to love him so much!" He said in a rush.

"Well, this sure as hell has gotten me to 'fall in love with you' hasn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"I realize it was foolish, that is why I've come to save you" He insisted.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you creep!" I demanded.

"I have to take you back to your family so I can cure you"

"I don't trust you"

"You don't have to" He said and ran off.

"PUT ME DOWN CREEP!" I yelled. He ignored me and kept running, pulling me close into his chest so my breasts rubbed against him. Eww!

He came to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion.

"What about the Volvo?" I asked remembering the car.

"Oh, don't worry, your lover boy can go pick it up later, and it'll be just you and me" He said winking, what an ass.

"I'm taken, and there would be 6 other vampires in the house so I don't think so buddy" I said weakly poking him the chest.

"We'll see"

I rolled my eyes, and he put me down gently, as he set me on the ground he ran his hand up my legs, over my butt, and up my back. It sent shivers up my spine, this guy is so weird.

"Don't touch me" I demanded. He chuckled; whoa he loves himself doesn't he.

I walked slowly up the porch steps, using the railing for the support, I didn't want to fall, I was still sick.

I walked through the big glass door, and faced 7 pairs of worried faces, that quickly turned into relief, and then anger, and confusion, for a minute I thought they were angry at me, I heard Edward growl, Whoa, I know I left, but why was he so mad, then I heard someone behind me clear their throat and I turned around and faced Mitch, I had almost forgotten about him.

I turned back around about to introduce everyone to Mitch, and saw everyone had turned into a crouch, snarling at Mitch, even Esme and Carlisle.

"It's okay… I think, he says he can help" I said in a shaky voice, everyone immediately stood up straight, no one smiled though, their eyes were wary, watching Mitch's every move.

"Apparently I met him 30 years ago" I said yawning.

"It's nice to meet you." Mitch said politely. No one said anything.

"So, I can cure Bella" Mitch said breaking the awkward silence.

"I doubt that, you're the one who made her like this in the first place creep" Edward snarled. I immediately walked over to him, and put my arm behind his back and looked up to him, hoping he would accept, I wanted help, I didn't want to die.

"Fine, but if you do anything to make her worse…" He started, Mitch rolled his eyes, and pulled my arm dragging me away from Edward, I looked at Edward with a pained expression I didn't entirely trust Mitch.

"Where are we going" I asked out loud. Mitch chuckled and shook his head, what kind of answer is that!?

He pulled me up the stairs to the room I had been spending most of my time in, it looked like a hospital room.

He sat me on the bed, and took out a major needle. I whimpered, last time I got a needle, it got me terribly sick, and it hurt.

He obviously noticed and laughed "Relax, this is your cure."

"How can I be sure?"

"Because you can" He said lamely.

Suddenly my stomach twisted and I screamed in pain and crippled over holding my stomach. "Hurry the hell up!" I screamed, Edward ran through the door, just as Mitch stabbed the needle in my neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU WANKER?" Edward yelled.

"I'm curing her you MORON!" Mitch yelled back.

I screamed out again, and then everything went black.

**Did Mitch kill her, did he save her? I would love to know what you think so review and tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry for the delay, I had so much school work on and a serious case of writers block, and I'm giving writing my own original story a go! If any of you want to read it, just ask and I'll send it to you in an email! My mum said it's really good, but yeah I would love to hear your opinions! I am going to try to update at least 2 chapters for each of my stories! Please review**

The needle pierced through my granite skin, I fell to my knee's in pain; my whole being was burning like there was a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. At least not about anything but the pain.

I was still awake, but everything turned black, I couldn't see anything. I could faintly hear the voices of my beloved Edward, and the weirdo Mitch.

"What did you do to her?!" Edward screamed.

"I just cured her!" Cried out a strangled sounding Mitch.

"I don't believe you!"

"Well you should!" Suddenly some glass smashed from somewhere on the other side of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mitch yelled.

"For hurting my Bella!" Edward yelled back.

"I never did!"

"You did you stupid idiotic MORON!"

"I never meant to!"

"STOP!" I yelled I couldn't bear the noise; it was making my head throb.

"Bella!" Edward cried out sounding relieved, I felt him kneel by my side and stroke my cheek softly.

"Is she okay" Mitch asked sounding sarcastic.

"Yes, she is, maybe you cured her after all.

"I told you so"

"Stop fighting." I begged.

"Sorry love." Edward said. I smiled, and opened my eyes, there he was, bent over me with concern and love plastered all over his face. He picked me up easily and laid me on the bed.

"Am I going to be okay?" I whispered.

"Yes" Mitch called out over Edward's shoulder

"I wasn't asking you" I said icily giving him a glare.

"Burn" I heard someone say, and a happy looking Emmett bounded through the door.

"You're looking better Bells" he complimented.

"Why thankyou Emmett" I said

"No worries."

"Why are you here Emmett" Mitch grumbled.

"None of your business" Emmett replied.

"It is my business thank you very much!"

"Well, if you must know, Carlisle is coming up to see how Bella is, and I wanted to come and see too!" He replied matter of factly.

"Humph" Mitch mumbled and crossed his arms across his chest.

Just at that moment Carlisle walked through the door; making his grand entrance.

"Well, well, well Bella your looking better, how are you feeling" He asked.

"Fine actually." I said smiling reassuringly.

"Well, let's see if you can hold down some blood, I bet that thirst is killing you" He said.

"Lets"

Carlisle hooked up a blood bag and attached the end to a tube that was going up my nose. The blood started pouring into my system, and the burning sensation in my throat started to disappear slightly.

"I think you might just be able to hold that down" Carlisle stated triumphantly.

"Hold what down" Esme asked from the door

"The blood, I think she might be getting better" Carlisle sounded relived and proud. Esme walked over to me and smiled lovingly.

"It's good to see you're getting better dear"

She walked over to Carlisle and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers tightly, she looked up to him, and he smiled deviously, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Seeing the love between these two was, indescribable.

Mitch cleared his throat loudly in disgust. I scowled at him, Esme and Carlisle pulled away, if vampires could blush, Carlisle and Esme would be bright red by now.

"Right, well, we, um, better, go" Carlisle stuttered, I held back a laugh.

"Yes, we, um, should" Esme said before turning awkwardly out the door before being followed by Carlisle.

"Well that was utterly disgusting" Mitch muttered.

"You're just jealous" Emmett said defending his parent figures.

"Of what?" Mitch said sarcastically.

"You know"

"Alright you two!" Edward interrupted.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Go. Away" Edward emphasized each word slowly.

"Yes, please do" I agreed.

"Why?" Emmett asked dumbfounded.

"We want to be left alone" Edward said

"I'm gone!" Emmett hopped down from the bench he had been sitting on and rushed out the door.

"No, I'm not leaving" Mitch insisted.

"Oh, yes you are" Edward growled.

"Want to make me?" Mitch pushed.

"Yeah, I will actually" Edward said

"Bring it on wanker" Mitch said motioning with his hands for Edward to come closer.

Edward walked up to him and pushed him out the window, the glass smashed and Mitch fell onto the ground. But no more than 10 seconds later Mitch jumped back in the room easily.

"Is that the best you can do lover boy?" Mitch teased.

"No" Edward said and jumped on top of Mitch and with one easy 'snap' he was standing over him holding his hand in his left hand.

"That's not even the best I could do" He muttered. He put the head in my lap and bounded down out the window, and came back up quickly with a bunch of branches from the trees.

He quickly started the fire and threw Mitch's body in, followed by his head. Soon the whole room stunk of Mitch's sweet scent.

Alice danced through the door randomly.

"Good work Edward!" She applauded him.

"He stinks! Almost as bad as a werewolf" Jasper said from behind Alice.

"Thank you Alice, and yes, I agree" Edward said scrunching up his nose.

"Hello? Alice, forget about me?" I teased.

"No! Oh my god Bella I'm so happy you're going to be okay!" She skipped over to me in delight and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight friendly hug.

"Now that your almost better, we can go shopping soon!" Alice squealed happily. I groaned in horror. I saw Edward and Jasper roll their eyes at each other.

"No, Alice" I said pleadingly.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She promised.

"Well…" I deliberated; I didn't want to let her down. She was my best friend and favorite sister after all.

"Yes…" She said nodding her head in anticipation.

"Alright. .Fine!" I gave in.

"YAY! Bella you're the best!" She squealed before kissing me lightly on the cheek and bouncing out the door after Jasper.

I sighed and laid my head back on the pillow.

"You looking forward to your shopping trip with Alice?" Edward asked sarcastically making me open my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, can't wait." I said with mock enthusiasm.

He chuckled. "She loves you, you know" He said.

"I know" I sighed.

He walked over to me, and sat on the side of the bed; he pushed a stray piece of hair away from my face, and leant in for a kiss…

**Okay, please don't kill me; I will try to get the next chapter up soon. So stay tuned lovelies. Oh, and Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay guys, I know I promised to update at least every second day but it's really hard when I have a two hour limit on the computer, and I try to reply to reviews and personnel messages, and to read peoples updates! But luckily I have weekends so I can just update as much as I can, please review it will get me motivated more I swear! **

I sat down the last of my boxes in Edward's room, which was now my room too. I looked over to his music collection; he had a lot of CD's I concentrated on one, I was trying to figure out what the CD's name was, when suddenly it rose and came over to me and landed in my palm.

I was a bit taken aback by what had just occurred, I looked around to see if there was anyone else present playing tricks on me, but I was the only one. I looked back to the CD cover which declared it to be the 'bring me the horizon' album. I walked over to Edward's complicated CD player and attempted to work it out.

After 10 whole minutes of trying to work out his CD player I gave up. In my mind I wished I could just work out the stupid thing, and all of a sudden a lid popped up, the CD rose out of the case and landed right in the player. Then music surrounded the room.

I was so shocked, that I couldn't move for 5 minutes before I collected my thoughts and rushed down the stairs. I wasn't really watching were I was going so I was even more surprised when I ran into something. I looked up to see and amused Edward looking down at me with love filled eyes.

He smiled his signature crooked smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He laughed his quiet musical laugh and looked back at me amused.

"What's so funny?" I asked feeling self conscience

"Nothing, just that I saw you up there in our room trying to figure out my CD player, it took you a while" He commented.

"Shut up, I'm not up to date with technology.

"I noticed" He said. If I could still blush, I would definitely be as red as a tomato.

"Okay, enough commenting on my old fashioned-ness" I snapped.

"Sorry love, it was cute I thought" I smiled.

"You thought it was cute?" I asked

"Yes very cute" He agreed, his eyes were burning into mine with his intense gaze, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to him, he effortlessly lifted me up so my feet were rested on his I stood on my tippy toes leaning into him he leaned back too, as if he were trying to escape. I trailed my fingers up the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward so we were standing straight up. He leaned in to kiss me when all of a sudden I felt a hard push on my back and we landed on the couch, I was half on top of Edward, our legs were tangled in a way that would be awkward if we weren't so in love.

I looked up to see a chuckling Emmett holding his sides laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked annoyed at him for ruining my moment with Edward

"Your…skirt…is…pulled…up" Emmett said in between laughs before he doubled over holding his sides from laughing. I heard Edward growl from beneath me.

I would have blushed, but I couldn't so instead I hurriedly pulled my skirt back down to cover my lingerie.

"It's your fault" I said accusing Emmett.

"Why is it mine?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Because you pushed me over!" I yelled

"Me? Why I never" Emmett said with mock shock and hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"I will get you back Emmett don't worry" I promised. For a minute he looked a bit worried and scared but composed his face quickly looking amused again.

"And how would you even manage that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll see Emmett" I said before stalking out of the room to meet up with Alice in the woods. She had organized a hunting trip for just us today.

I arrived there and Alice jumped up from a log she had been sitting on and wiped her mouth.

"Hey Alice" I greeted her.

"Hi Bella!" She squealed.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked nervous of her answer

"Because your moving in today! Were gonna have the BEST sleep over's!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice we don't sleep, and there are 6 other vampires in the house so what would we even be doing?" I asked sarcastically. Alice looked thoughtful for a second but then her golden eyes sparkled excitedly.

"It's a surprise! But don't worry you'll love our sleep over's!" She promised. I nodded before diving for a nearby mountain lion.

I plunged my teeth into the animal's neck sucking out its bloody greedily, when I had completely drained it I shoved the carcass aside and started to dig a hole to bury the evidence. That was my first mountain lion in 80 years, I had always been too afraid it would bring back too many memories when I had been separated from Edward. And I could now see why they were his favorites.

I wiped my mouth and looked up to Alice. She had just finished drinking a large elk.

"Alice?" I asked hesitantly

"Yeah Bella?"

"What if I told you that I think I have a new power." I said slowly.

"What? You have a new power! What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, but I could move a CD with my mind in Edwards room before" I said looking up at her through my eyelashes, I was too afraid to make full eye contact; she might think I was crazy.

"Oh, my god! That's so cool!"

"It is?"

"Yeah! We can't tell anyone though!" She said

"Why not…not even Edward?" I asked worried of keeping a secret like this from Edward.

"No, not even Edward, and because we can use it against them!" She said evilly.

"Alice, I don't know if I can't tell him" I said hesitantly

"Sure you can, you'll have to try!"

"Well then you can't tell Jasper!" I said

"Deal" She nodded

"Deal" I agreed and we shook on it.

"So any ideas of who our first target might be?" Alice asked randomly

"Like you don't already know" I said, she laughed.

"Yeah I do, but I want to hear you say it" She prompted.

"I was thinking Emmett…" I said reluctantly.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You already know!" I said. She just laughed.

"Alright, alright, any idea's for tactics?" She asked seriously.

"You probably already know that too" I said sounding bored.

"No, I only know when people have made up their minds" She informed me.

"Well… I do have one idea" I said slowly.

"And…"She pressed.

"Okay so – "

**Oh, what's her plan! I think by now I should be re-named as cliffy queen! Lols. XD. **


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT:** **Okay, I know your all expecting the big prank Bella pulls on Emmett, but I haven't fully decided what that is yet, so if you have any ideas please tell me in a review or personal message, I just had to do this though so please enjoy!**

Alice had called in the whole family into the living room; we were all sitting around on the couches curiously waiting for Alice to make her announcement.

"Okay, so I've decided I want to play truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed, everyone but Emmett groaned.

"Awesome!" He said enthusiastically.

"Alice, do we have to?" I asked

"Yes Bella, we do" She stated matter of factly.

Jasper walked over to Alice and placed his arm over her shoulders; she looked up, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Fine, we'll do it" Edward agreed reluctantly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

Carlisle and Esme were out hunting for two days over in Forks, so it was just the 'kids' Emmett, Jasper and Edward picked up the couches with ease and moved them aside so we could all sit in the middle of the living room in a circle.

We all sat down, I was sitting in Edwards lap, leaning back into his chest, and he was playing with my hair, wrapping it around his fingers lightly. He moved me so that I could see his face, and he pecked me lightly on the lips.

"Alright who's going first?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I am!" Emmett exclaimed sounding a bit like Alice when she was about to go shopping.

"Alright alright calm down" Jasper muttered.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" Alice asked not even needing an answer for two reasons 1. She knew what Emmett would pick just because she could see the future and 2. Because everyone knows Emmett would never pick truth.

"Dare!" He said just as everyone expected him to.

"I dare you to make a scene in Wal-Mart." Alice said with a glint in her eyes.

"Easy!" Emmett exclaimed, he got up and started to run off heading towards Wal-Mart. We got up and followed him.

We got to Wal-Mart and Emmett was already there looking thoughtful. Then he headed off in the direction for the electronics department. We watched him as he reset the alarms on all the clocks, and walked away casually, after 5 minutes they all went off for at least a minute, then stopped, sure enough 5 minutes later they went off again. We all ran off laughing after Emmett.

He stopped in the grocery area, and grabbed a big bottle of tomato sauce, he squeezed it and made a trail from there to the girl's bathroom, just as a lady was walking out he yelled

"Oh my gosh, you have your period lady!" He said pointing to the ground where the tomato sauce was. The lady blushed but composed herself quickly and hit Emmett over the head with her handbag. We were all holding our sides laughing.

Then Emmett walked casually over to an employee.

"Code 3 in house wares" He said to him in a very professional tone. The guy looked panicked and quickly rushed over to house wares. We were laughing so hard Alice actually fell over.

Next Emmett grabbed some M 'n' M's and walked up to the lay by counter and put the M 'n' M's on the desk and said seriously, "I would like these put on lay by please" The lady looked shocked but did as he said, he was giving the lady his credit card details and then he walked away leaving the lady looking very confused. We couldn't stop laughing.

Emmett made his way over to the camping supplies. He grabbed a tent, and started setting it up in the middle of the floor. He sat inside with his head poking out, a couple walked by and looked at him confusedly, he looked mad.

"I'll invite you in if you come back with pillows" Emmett said in a mock angry tone. The couple shuffled away as fast as they could.

Emmett emerged from the tent and ran over to the store cupboard, he opened it easily, and grabbed a 'Caution, Wet Floor' sign and headed over to a carpeted area and set it down, a few people actually steered away from it.

Emmett then headed over to the cosmetics aisle and started picking up and looking at makeup stuff and body spray's and perfumes.

"Can I help you?" A clerk asked Emmett.

Emmett started to 'cry' and looked up at the clerk.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" He asked sadly. The clerk backed away slowly looking nervous.

Emmett walked around for a bit, he looked up into the security camera and looked directly into it, and started picking his nose. He then turned around and bent over as if he was about to pick something up and he allowed his pants do go down slightly so when he bent down you could see his crack, it was a rather scary sight, but as if that wasn't enough, he started scratching it! I hurled. Everyone else except Rosalie was laughing.

Then he skipped over to the hunting section and picked up a gun, he walked over to the clerk.

"Where are the anti-depressants?" He asked seriously to the clerk.

When the clerk didn't answer Emmett stomped his foot loudly and yelled. "FINE IGNORE ME, I'LL JUST GO AND COMMIT SUICIDE!" And he stormed off.

I was holding my sides laughing; Jasper had doubled over in hysterics.

Emmett then proceeded to stalk around the store suspiciously humming the 'Mission Impossible' Theme music.

He then darted into a girls' clothing rack, an elderly lady came up and started to scan through the items looking at stuff.

"Pick me, Pick me!" Emmett whispered in a girly voice to the lady, she jumped about a foot in the air and screamed as she ran away. Emmett came out of the clothes rack in hysterics.

An announcement came through the speakers and Emmett suddenly took the fetal position in the middle of the walkway.

"No, NO! It's those voices again!" He yelled.

After receiving a few strange glances from passer by's, Emmett hopped up and ran into the change rooms.

There was no noise for a while.

"HEY! There's no toilet paper in here!" Emmett yelled really loudly after a while. I fell over laughing. Passer by's were giving Emmett a dirty look as he exited the change rooms casually.

Emmett ran to the kid's toy section and grabbed 3 red bouncy balls. He waited until there was a suitable amount of people nearby and threw the bouncy balls down the walk way.

"Go Pikachu! Go!" He yelled after the balls. People looked at him weirdly and a little boy looked up excitedly at the mention of Pikachu.

Emmett looked to his left and started talking to no one; it took me a while to realize he was talking to his shadow.

"So, how are you these days?" He asked his shadow.

He nodded his head "Me too."

"So what have you been doing lately?" He asked it.

"Oh, nothing" He said to himself again. He then walked into a shady area and looked around surprised.

"My friend is missing!" He exclaimed and started sobbing loudly.

Just then the boss of Wal-Mart rounded a corner and started heading towards us, so we quickly ran out of there laughing as we went.

"Emmett. That. Was. Hilarious" Alice managed to say in between laughs.

"Who's next?" Jasper asked.

"I say Bella's next!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What! No!" I protested.

"Oh come on Bella! Please!" Emmett whined.

"Fine" I said angrily.

"Okay, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I knew everyone was expecting me to take the easy way out and pick truth, but no way was I gonna be that chicken.

"Dare" I announced.

Everyone looked at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"You. Picked. Dare!" Alice whispered sounding shocked, surprised and scared.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just its YOU!" Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah" I said

"Enough chit chat, it's time for Bella's dare!" Jasper said sounding anxious.

"Okay, Bella, I dare you to act retarded in the elevator." Emmett announced.

"Okay…" I said sounding nervous. Edward came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry love, you'll do great." He assured me.

I took a deep breath and headed around to the elevators. I pressed the button to go up and waited for an elevator to arrive.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled out.

"What?" I asked

"Stick this little mini camera on the front of your shirt so we can watch what you're doing, we'll be at home watching you on the TV!" Alice said sounding proud and excited.

I turned back around, and waited. It took it a while, by now Alice would be home.

As I was waiting I ran over to the camping supplies and grabbed a cooler box and quickly bought it. I then grabbed the permanent marker from my pocket and wrote 'Human Head' on it in big letters.

I walked into the elevator with the cooler at my cside; I received a few weird glances from the other passengers.

Just as the doors were closing and quickly pressed the button to hold the doors open.

"What are you doing?" A man asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm waiting for my friend" I stated.

After a while I let the doors close and said:

"Hey Greg, how's it going" To nothing. I looked up and the passengers were looking at me strangely.

I then cracked open my handbag and peered inside.

"Got enough air in there?" I said into it.

I pressed a button to a random floor.

I stood facing the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. When it got to my stop, I didn't get off.

"Hey lady, this is your stop" The man said. I ignored him.

Then the doors closed and I turned around.

"DAMN! I missed my stop, why didn't you tell me!" I yelled to the other passengers. They flinched.

I pressed the same button and we went down, the elevator stopped moving and I pretended to be trying to yank open the doors, I grunted and strained to open them. And then I looked embarrassed when they opened themselves. I walked out slowly.

I grabbed a big black sheet from the bedding department and pulled it over my head. I pressed the button to wait for the elevator again and walked in.

"It's time" I said in a dark voice.

I then threw off the sheet and yelled "SURPRISE!" I started laughing and skipping around the elevator.

I walked over to a lady and stood right next to her and whispered in her ear. "I see your aura…" In a mysterious voice and walked back over to the corner.

"Can you feel that?" I asked sounding scared.

"No…"

"Nope"

"Oh my god how could you not!" I screamed, and they backed away from me.

The people got off and I was the only one left on the elevator, I stood in the direct middle with a goofy grin on my face, facing the door waiting for someone to come in.

Finally some walked in.

"Hello" I said with a warm handshake "Please call me Admiral" I told them

The doors closed and the person began to push buttons.

"Can you push that one for me, and that one, then that one, Ohh that one too please!" I said pointing to random buttons as the man pushed them.

We stood awkwardly facing the door in silence, I started to edge closer to him until I was right next to him, then I stared at him for a long time.

"Oh, you're one of THEM!" I said then I backed away slowly.

He got off and about 5 people came in. I went up to them all and gave them a hug.

It was all very quiet.

"Meowww." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. Then I laughed manically.

"I'm here for the mental health convection" I told them laughing.

We stopped on level 11 and someone walked in, I started gasping and acting choked, I lifted a hand to my heart and stumbled off the elevator breathing heavily.

I pressed the button again and waited for the elevator.

I took out my camera and ran up to the passengers and stood in the middle of them and said.

"CHEESE!" Really loudly and did the peace sign, and took a photo.

"Congratulations for all of you, you are on the same elevator as me! What an honor!" I said sounding proud.

I stood in the middle of everyone and began to swat flies that weren't even there. I was whacking people with my hands while yelling "Get em off me!"

"I must find a more suitable host body" I said in a demonic voice. A few people backed away.

I then sat in the middle of the floor and took out some chalk from my handbag and drew a square on the floor.

"That's my personal space" I announced to the passengers.

I then pretended to drop the chalk. I waited for someone to pick it up and yelled "HEY! That's mine!" I said hitting the man.

I stood up and acted professional.

"Welcome to the plane, If there are any emergencies, a life jacket is located under your seat, an oxygen mask will fall from above your heads and please have your seatbelt on at all times. Enjoy the flight" I announced.

"OH. MY. GOD. GUYS! GROUP HUG!" I yelled and grabbed everyone to give them a hug.

They patted my back awkwardly.

All the people besides me and one other got off. I edged closer to the person and poked them in the back and acted as if I didn't do it and whistled innocently.

Two other people came in and I whispered loudly. "Quick, hide it!"

I started pushing buttons and pretended that it gave me an electric shock.

Other people started coming in and when they pushed the buttons I made an explosive noise.

When we got to a floor I made a beep noise. Everyone was looking at me weirdly.

Suddenly my mobile started ringing, but I didn't answer it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Someone asked.

"Get what?" I said playing dumb.

"Never mind…" She said nervously.

Someone walked in and I asked them what floor they wanted.

"Seven" He answered. I glared at him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" I said disgusted.

I then got off and cracked up laughing, I headed home.

As I entered the door I was bombarded with everyone laughing their heads off hysterically.

"Bella, you're so funny!" Rosalie shrieked!

"Yeah Bells, your pro, you got to teach me some of your tricks!" Emmett said.

"I couldn't stop laughing, no help from all these guys" Jasper muttered

"Bella, who knew you were so funny" Alice said in between giggles.

"Bella Love, you were perfect and very sexy when you play dumb" Edward whispered to me seductively.

**Hope you liked it, I actually cracked up writing it and re reading it Lols. **

**Love you so much Steph (L) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I'm so happy you found the last chapter funny. It was requested by a reviewer for me to do it in Edward's POV. So I will do just that (L)**

Alice called us all into the living room, apparently she had some important announcement, and we all had to be present for it. Everyone was seated sitting around on the couches in the couples, Esme and Carlisle had left for the weekend for a hunting trip down in Forks. They had offered for me to come along with Bella, but I knew it might have brought some painful memories for her so I had kindly declined the offer.

"Okay, so I've decided I want to play truth or dare!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned along with everyone else, except for Emmett.

"Awesome!" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Alice, do we have to?" Bella asked sounding a bit worried.

"Yes, Bella we do" Alice stated matter of factly.

Jasper randomly walked over to Alice and placed his arm over her shoulders; she looked up and pecked him on the cheek lovingly.

"Fine we'll do it" I agreed reluctantly, I had only decided to do it because I thought it would be interesting seeing my beautiful Bella doing one of Emmett's dares.

"Yay!" Alice squealed excitedly.

_Thanks Edward, Love you heaps! _Alice thought in her head, and I smiled glad to know I had made my sister happy.

Emmett, Jasper and I picked up the couches with ease and placed the around the room giving us all space to sit nicely in a circle. I picked Bella up easily and placed her on my lap and began playing her hair, lightly twirling it around in my fingers.

It wasn't enough, so I shifted her around so I could see her face, then I leaned down and pecked her on the lips, I would have wanted more, but we had an audience.

"Alright, who's going first?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"I am!" Emmett exclaimed, what a surprise. Not. He actually sounded a lot like Alice when she was about to go on a shopping spree.

_Yay, I'm first I'm first! _Emmett thought excitedly.

_Geez calm down already, he is such a moron sometimes. _Jasper thought annoyed.

"Alright alright, calm down" He muttered.

"Okay Emmett, Truth or dare?" Alice asked. Why did she even bother to ask in the first place, she didn't need to use rocket science to know Emmett would choose dare.

"Dare!" He said, again what another surprise. Emmett would never pick truth.

"I dare you to make a scene in Wal-Mart" Alice said with a glint in her eyes. Just then a series of hilarious things started happening in Wal-Mart in Alice's mind. She was having a vision. But it cut off half way.

"_Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, make you come, alive, I can take you higher, what the" _She was hiding something from me. I looked up and noticed she was trying not to laugh. I looked at her annoyed.

_I just don't want to ruin it for you Edward _She thought. I smiled at her thankful.

"Easy!" Emmett exclaimed, he got up, and ran out the door heading for Wal-Mart. We all got up and followed after him.

We arrived at Wal-Mart; Emmett was standing in the middle of the walkway looking thought full.

_I wonder what I should do first. OMG I KNOW! _He thought and ran off towards the electronics aisle. We followed after him.

We got there just as Emmett was setting the last clock. He walked away casually and no more than five minutes later, they all went off, then turned off again, then on. That would be annoying.

Emmett ran off, and we went after him laughing the whole way.

He stopped in the grocery area; he picked up a big bottle of tomato sauce, and squirted it, leaving a trail from there to the girl's bathrooms.

'Oh my god, you've got your period lady!" Emmett exclaimed pointing to the floor just as an old woman exited the bathroom. She blushed but quickly composed herself and hit Emmett over the head with her purse. I couldn't stop my laughter.

Emmett casually walked over to an employee and stood there looking very professional.

"Code 3 in house wares" He said in a series tone, we all tried to stop laughing but we couldn't, and it didn't help that the man started freaking out and ran off to house wares.

Emmett randomly grabbed a packet of m 'n' m's and headed off to the lay by counter. He placed them on the desk in front of a confused looking check out chick.

"I would like these put on lay by please" He said seriously. The lady looked confused and shocked, but did as she was asked. He gave her his credit card details, and waltzed off leaving the lady confused. I was holding my sides laughing.

Emmett made his way over to the camping supplies and grabbed a large tent and started setting it up in the middle of the walkway. He sat in it with his head popping out. A couple walked by looking at him confusedly.

_What is this person on? _The man thought loudly.

"I'll invite you in if you come back with pillows" Emmett said angrily and annoyed. The couple shuffled along as fast as they could.

He shot up and headed over to the cosmetics aisle. He browsed around picking up various body sprays and perfumes etc.

"Can I help you?" A clerk asked Emmett.

Emmett began to 'cry' and looked up to the clerk sadly.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" He asked sounding depressed. The clerk backed away slowly looking nervous and worried.

_Shit, what if he tells my supervisor? I'll be fired! _The clerk thought nervously.

Emmett walked around for a bit, and stopped in front of the security camera. He started picking his nose, using the camera as a mirror. Then he turned around and bent down as if to pick something up, letting his pants fall down slightly so you could see his crack. Then as if that wasn't bad enough, he started to scratch it. I heard Bella hurl. And couldn't stop my laughter, Alice was bent over holding her sides laughing, Rosalie looked appalled.

_I can't believe I married that thing!_ She thought disgusted.

He skipped over to the hunting section and picked up a rifle and started playing with it.

"Where are the anti-depressants?" He asked a clerk.

The clerk didn't answer him so Emmett stomped his foot loudly.

"FINE, IGNORE ME, I'LL JUST GO AND COMMIT SUICIDE!" Emmett yelled and stormed off angrily. Jasper, Bella and I were doubled over laughing our heads off.

Emmett then proceeded to stalk around the store suspiciously humming the 'Mission Impossible' Theme music.

He then darted into a girls' clothing rack, an elderly lady came up and started to scan through the items looking at stuff.

"Pick me, Pick me!" Emmett whispered in a girly voice to the lady, she jumped about a foot in the air and screamed as she ran away. Emmett came out of the clothes rack in hysterics.

An announcement came through the speakers and Emmett suddenly took the fetal position in the middle of the walkway.

"No, NO! It's those voices again!" He yelled.

After receiving a few strange glances from passer by's, Emmett hopped up and ran into the change rooms.

There was no noise for a while.

_I wonder when I should go, oh stuff it, I'll go now!_ Emmett thought then suddenly…

"HEY! There's no toilet paper in here!" Emmett yelled really loudly. Bella fell over laughing. Passer by's were giving Emmett a dirty look as he exited the change rooms casually.

Emmett ran to the kid's toy section and grabbed 3 red bouncy balls. He waited until there was a suitable amount of people nearby and threw the bouncy balls down the walk way.

"Go Pikachu! Go!" He yelled after the balls. People looked at him weirdly and a little boy looked up excitedly at the mention of Pikachu.

Emmett looked to his left and started talking to his shadow.

_I look like a moron… _Emmett was thinking

_What is he talking to – oh his shadow! _Rosalie was thinking.

"So, how are you these days?" He asked his shadow.

_Good, good._ He answered himself in his head

He nodded his head "Me too."

"So what have you been doing lately?" He asked it.

_Not much, following you around. What about you._

"Oh, nothing" He said to himself again. He then walked into a shady area and looked around surprised.

"My friend is missing!" He exclaimed and started sobbing loudly.

Just then the boss of Wal-Mart rounded a corner and started heading towards us, so we quickly ran out of there laughing as we went.

"Emmett. That. Was. Hilarious" Alice managed to say in between laughs.

_I knew he could be funny, but not that funny!_ Alice thought loudly.

_I married a moron…_ Rosalie thought.

"Who's next?" Jasper asked.

"I say Bella's next!" Emmett exclaimed. Well that would be funny.

"What! No!" Bella protested.

"Oh come on Bella! Please!" Emmett whined.

"Fine" She said angrily.

"Okay, Truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I knew she would pick truth she was too chicken for dare,, especially from Emmett.

_What an idiotic question, why would he bother asking…?_ Rosalie muttered.

_Well of course she'll pick truth._ Jasper thought.

_Don't be too sure…I can't believe she is gonna pick DARE! _Alice exclaimed in her head.

What, Bella is picking DARE! She always manages to surprise me.

"Dare" She announced, everyone including me, looked at her with our mouths hanging open.

"What?" She asked.

"You. Picked. Dare!" Alice whispered sounding shocked, surprised and scared.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She asked

"Oh, nothing it's just its YOU!" Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah" She said.

"Enough chit chat, it's time for Bella's dare!" Jasper said sounding anxious.

"Okay, Bella, I dare you to act retarded in the elevator." Emmett announced.

"Okay…" Bella said sounding nervous. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry love, you'll do great." I assured her. It wasn't a lie either, Alice had promised.

She took a deep breath and headed around to the elevators. She pressed the button to go up and waited for an elevator to arrive. We all started too walked off except Alice.

"WAIT!" Alice yelled out.

"What?" Bella asked

"Stick this little mini camera on the front of your shirt so we can watch what you're doing, we'll be at home watching you on the TV!" Alice said sounding proud and excited. That's a good idea actually.

She turned back around, and waited. We were all home and were watching the TV, she was still waiting for an elevator.

As she was waiting she ran over to the camping supplies and grabbed a cooler box and quickly bought it. She then grabbed the permanent marker from my pocket and wrote 'Human Head' on it in big letters.

She walked into the elevator with the cooler at her side; she received a few weird glances from the other passengers.

Just as the doors were closing she quickly pressed the button to hold the doors open.

"What are you doing?" A man asked sounding annoyed.

"I'm waiting for my friend" she stated.

After a while she let the doors close and said:

"Hey Greg, how's it going" To nothing. She looked up and the passengers were looking at her strangely. I couldn't stop the laughter inside me.

She then cracked open her handbag and peered inside.

"Got enough air in there?" she said into it. I cracked up. Along with everyone else

She pressed a button to a random floor.

She stood facing the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. When it got to her stop, she didn't get off.

"Hey lady, this is your stop" The man said. She just ignored him.

Then the doors closed and she turned around.

"DAMN! I missed my stop, why didn't you tell me!" She yelled to the other passengers. They flinched.

She pressed the same button and we went down, the elevator stopped moving and she pretended to be trying to yank open the doors, she grunted and strained to open them. And then she looked embarrassed when they opened themselves. She walked out slowly.

She grabbed a big black sheet from the bedding department and pulled it over her head. She pressed the button to wait for the elevator again and walked in.

"It's time" She said in a dark voice.

She then threw off the sheet and yelled "SURPRISE!" She started laughing and skipping around the elevator. She was so funny, I never knew she had it in her… it was rather sexy.

She walked over to a lady and stood right next to her and whispered in her ear. "I see your aura…" In a mysterious voice and walked back over to the corner.

"Can you feel that?" She asked sounding scared.

"No…"

"Nope"

"Oh my god how could you not!" She screamed, and they backed away from her.

The people got off and she was the only one left on the elevator, she stood in the direct middle with a goofy grin on her face, facing the door waiting for someone to come in.

Finally some walked in.

"Hello" She said with a warm handshake "Please call me Admiral" She told them

The doors closed and the person began to push buttons.

"Can you push that one for me, and that one, then that one, Ohh that one too please!" She said pointing to random buttons as the man pushed them.

They stood awkwardly facing the door in silence, she started to edge closer to him until she was right next to him, then she stared at him for a long time.

"Oh, you're one of THEM!"She said then she backed away slowly.

He got off and about 5 people came in. She went up to them all and gave them a hug.

It was all very quiet.

"Meowww." She said. Everyone turned to look at her. Then she laughed manically.

"I'm here for the mental health convection" she told them laughing.

They stopped on level 11 and someone walked in, she started gasping and acting choked, she lifted a hand to her heart and stumbled off the elevator breathing heavily.

She pressed the button again and waited for the elevator.

She took out her camera and ran up to the passengers and stood in the middle of them and said.

"CHEESE!" Really loudly and did the peace sign, and took a photo.

"Congratulations for all of you, you are on the same elevator as me! What an honor!" She said sounding proud. All of us were laughing hysterically.

She stood in the middle of everyone and began to swat flies that weren't even there. She was whacking people with her hands while yelling "Get em off me!"

"I must find a more suitable host body" She said in a demonic voice. A few people backed away.

She then sat in the middle of the floor and took out some chalk from her handbag and drew a square on the floor.

"That's my personal space" She announced to the passengers. Classic she was hilarious

She then pretended to drop the chalk. She waited for someone to pick it up and yelled "HEY! That's mine!" She said hitting the man.

"Dude, you have one funny girlfriend" Jasper said to me. I nodded I agreement.

She stood up and acted professional.

"Welcome to the plane, If there are any emergencies, a life jacket is located under your seat, an oxygen mask will fall from above your heads and please have your seatbelt on at all times. Enjoy the flight" She announced.

"OH. MY. GOD. GUYS! GROUP HUG!" She yelled and grabbed everyone to give them a hug.

They patted her back awkwardly.

All the people besides Bella and one other girl got off. She edged closer to the person and poked them in the back and acted as if she didn't do it and whistled innocently.

Two other people came in and she whispered loudly. "Quick, hide it!"

She started pushing buttons and pretended that it gave her an electric shock.

Other people started coming in and when they pushed the buttons she made an explosive noise.

When they got to a floor Bella made a beep noise. Everyone was looking at her weirdly.

Suddenly her mobile started ringing, but she didn't answer it. I looked over to Emmett who was trying to call her.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make it funnier for her" He announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Someone asked.

"Get what?" She said playing dumb

"Never mind…" The woman said nervously.

Someone walked in and she asked them what floor they wanted.

"Seven" He answered. She glared at him

"You should be ashamed of yourself" She said disgusted.

She then got off and cracked up laughing, she started to head home.

As she entered the door she was bombarded with everyone laughing their heads off hysterically.

"Bella, you're so funny!" Rosalie shrieked!

"Yeah Bells, your pro, you got to teach me some of your tricks!" Emmett said.

"I couldn't stop laughing, no help from all these guys" Jasper muttered

"Bella, who knew you were so funny" Alice said in between giggles.

"Bella Love, you were perfect and very sexy when you play dumb" I whispered to her seductively.

**Review! That was requested by a reader! Hope you liked it**

**IMPORTANT: I really need help for what Bella can do to Emmett!**


End file.
